Katlyn's Adventure
by crashthecat88
Summary: This is the first story to the Katlyn and Tyler saga. This story will be updated as often as I can update. I know, i stink at summaries. The summary of each chapter will be inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Katie Meets Her Brothers**

Katie is laying in her bed, trying to go to sleep. She heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. Katie sat up halfway in her bed with her back propped up against the headboard and her big, leopard print pillow. "Who is it?" Katie asked. "It's Zachary. Your dad told me that Jason, Dylan, and Kyle are going to be here shortly and to get ready." Zachary said. "Oh okay. Thanks. Tell him I will be ready shortly please. Oh and who are they?" Katie asked.

"Your dad said that they were your brothers that you've never met." Zach said. "Oh. Okay." Katie said. She reached over and turned her leopard print lamp on and she swung her feet over to the edge of the bed, careful not to hit anything. She got up off of her bed and she walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and got out a pair of black eyelet lace panties and a black eyelet lace bra. Katie put them on top of her dresser.

Katie then removed the clothing that she had on and put them into the laundry basket. She walked back over to her dresser and put her bra and panties on. Katie opened the second drawer and got out a pair of super short shorts and put them on. Katie closed the drawer and opened the next one down. She got out a black spaghetti strapped tank top with eyelet lace at the top and the straps. Katie shut the drawer and walked over to her shoe stand. She picked out a pair of black heeled cowgirl boots. She took them over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and got out a pair of black socks.

She closed the drawer and put her socks and boots on. She walked over to her nightstand and got her black cowgirl hat and put it on. Katie walked into the bathroom and put her eyeliner, mascara, a light amount of eye-shadow and glitter on her eyelids. She took her hat off and brushed her hair and curled it. Katie put her cowgirl hat back on and brushed her teeth. All of that took her 10 minutes. Katie walked out of the bathroom and out of her bedroom. She then walked into Suzie's bedroom.

"Hey Suzie, do I look good?" Katie asked. "Yes. Your brothers are outside talking to your dad and playing with Zach." Suzie. "Okay. Thanks. I can't wait to meet them." Katie said, getting excited. She walked out of Suzie's bedroom and over to the front door. She opened the front door to see one of her brothers talking to her dad, and the other two playing with Zach. Katie shut the door behind her and walked up to her dad. "Hey dad. Is this one of my brothers?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, this is Jason. He is that one country singer that you love, Jason Aldene I think it was?" James asked. "Yep. Oh my gosh! My brother is Jason Aldene?" Katie asked, really surprised. She ran up to Jason and hugged him. "I have always wanted to meet you!" Katie said. "I never knew I had a 15 year old sister." Jason said. "I never knew I had 3 long lost brothers. Lol!" Katie said. They both chuckled lightly. "Hey, who are you two?" Katie asked.

"I'm Dylan, and this is Kyle. Kyle is 16 and I am 13. Jason is almost 19." Dylan said. "I'm Katlyn. I would rather be called Katie, because it helps others pronounce my name easier." Katie said. "Hehe, yeah, sometimes people get names mixed up." Kyle said as everyone went inside. James went over to his computer and sat down in his computer chair while Kyle, Dylan, Jason, Zachary, and Katie went over to the couch to sit down.

"Who wants to go to my room?" Katie asked. "ME!" Jason and Kyle said. "I am gonna go with Zach to his room and play." Dylan said. "Okay. Come on Jason and Kyle." Katie said as they walked into Katie's room. "So you like Modern Warfare 2/3, Tomb Raider, and My Little Pony?" Jason asked as they walked over to Katie's bed and sat down on the edge of it. Katie shut and locked her bedroom door. "Yeah. Don't be scared, I always lock my door because Zach walked in on my masturbating once." Sierra whispered the last part. "Oh." Kyle said.

"Hey Katie?" Jason asked. "Yeah?" Katie asked. "Can I touch you?" Jason asked. "Can I do that too?" Kyle asked. "Sure, even though I don't know what you mean." Katie said. Jason leaned in and kissed Katie. Katie's eyes widened in shock, but relaxed as she got used to the feeling of being kissed by her brother. "Mmm, yeah. I liked that." Katie said. "Did you really?" Jason asked. "Yeah I did." Katie replied. "Can I have a turn?" Kyle asked. "Sure. We can both kiss her at the same time." Jason said.

"Oh nice." Kyle said. Kyle began to kiss Katie's neck while Jason began kissing Katie's lips. "Ohh!" Katie moaned in pleasure. Jason stopped kissing Katie and removed her shirt. He threw her shirt aside into the floor, revealing Katie's eyelet black lacy bra. "Mmm, super sexy." Jason said. Kyle stopped kissing Katie's neck and he removed her shorts and threw them onto the floor with her shirt, revealing her panties. Jason and Kyle were shocked to see there sister like this. "Wow, you look amazing sis." Kyle said.

***Hey guys. This story will be a combination of Cars, Tomb Raider 2 and 3, possibly Tomb Raider 1, and My Little Pony. I am so sorry that I am not able to update. This story, I mean it this time, it will be updated as much as possible. And since I type and write a lot, it will be updated maybe more than once a day. So I would keep a look-out if I were you guys. Don't forget to leave a review! Ideas are welcome in comments. This story is in my Katie and Tyler series that I am working on.

Katie is the sister of Jason Aldene in this story and also, Tyler is Lightning McQueen and Sally McQueen's oldest son. Katie's last name is Blanchard.

Summary of this chapter:

Jason, Dylan, and Kyle deside to visit their long lost sister. They meet her in Texas where she lives with her mom, dad, brother, and boyfriend. Jason and Kyle deside to heat things up when Katie lockes her bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2: A hot night

Chapter 2

***Hey guys. I told you all that I'd update more often. (Insert smiley) Lol. Anyways, here it is! Chapter 2! Alright!

Guest: I know right? Those are my favorite things so I decided to write a story about it. After all, I am one good story writer! Hehehe.

Chapter 2: A hot night

Jason and Kyle were amazed at Katie's beauty. Kyle took off Katie's bra and Jason helped Katie take off her panties. "Ohhh! Right there!" Katie moaned in pleasure as Jason licked her pussy. Kyle fondled with Katie's D cupped boobs. "Ohhhh god! Please." Katie moaned in pleasure. "You like that sis?" Jason asked. "Yes! OHHH!" Katie moaned as Jason and Kyle continued to please her. "Hmm, maybe this will get things going a bit." Katie said. "Guys, I need you to stop." Katie said. "Why?" Jason said. "Because if you want something in return, you're going to have to stop. I can suck Jason's dick while I tease Kyle's dick." Katie said.

"Ohhh! Okay." Jason said, understanding why she wanted them to stop. Jason got into a position to where Katie could suck his dick and Kyle got into a position to where he could be jerked off by her. Jason put his dick in Katie's mouth and Katie began to suck on his dick. Katie began to jerk off Kyle's dick while she sucked on Jason's dick, receiving moans from the two. "Ohh Katlyn!" Kyle and Jason moaned every so often.

After a while of jerking off of Kyle's dick and sucking on Jason's dick, she stopped. "Jason, I want you to fuck my pussy while Kyle fucks my ass."Katie said. "Okay." Jason said. Katie got on her hands and knees and raised her ass up high. "Damn sis!" Jason said. He worked his way underneath her and put his dick slowly into her pussy. Kyle slowly put his dick into Katie's ass. "Owww, hold on, let me have a moment. You guy know that you are just now taking my virginity away from me right?" Katie asked.

"Um, we didn't know you were a virgin moments ago." Jason said. They began to gently thrust in and out of Katie's pussy and her ass. "Ohh Jason! Kyle! Please! I can't stand the pleasure! OHHHH!" Katie moaned loudly. "You like this sis?" Kyle asked. "Ohhh yes!" Katie moaned continueously. Kyle and Jason began to move in and out of Katie faster and faster. "AHHHH Ohhh god!" Katie screamed in pleasure as she was continuously being fucked in both holes.

Finally, after a while of fucking their sister, they stopped and took their dicks out of Katie and the three layed together in a comfortable position, and fell asleep a little bit later.

Chapter summary: Katie gets fucked by her brothers.


End file.
